Forever and A Day
by Skatzaa
Summary: Random Hunger Games one shots, songfics and drabbles. Mostly PeetaXKatniss, some one-sided GaleXKatniss, but can be whatever pairing I think of :P. #1: Yours to Hold
1. Yours to Hold

**Hey y'all :) So, this is just a random collection of songfics, one shots, and drabbles.**

**Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer (for the whole fic)- I don't own THG**

Chapter One- Yours to Hold (by Skillet)

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

The little blonde haired boy watches her. She's not alone, she's with _him._ He sighs. What's the point of loving someone if they don't really know you exist, let alone love you back? Her only memory of him is the day he gave her the bread. She probably doesn't even remember it anymore. He sighs again. He most definitely remembers it. If only he'd had the courage to talk to her, ask her out maybe, then, it might be him she hangs out with instead of _him._ Another blonde child comes up, asking to play, and he reluctantly lets her drag him away.

_You're going through so much  
but I know that I could be the one to hold youI_

He's older now, the merchant boy, but he still loves the Seam girl. Possibly more than ever. He knows that she takes care of her mother and sister all by herself. She puts herself at rick, owning a weapon, poaching, selling the 'stolen' meat, even entering her name for extra food. And it drives him crazy. If only he could talk to her, he could win her over. He's rich(er). He could help her take care of them!

But then the older Seam boy walks over, making her smile. He's kidding himself. She's in love with _him._ They'll grow up and get married, have a few kids. They'll have the tell-tale Seam grey eyes and dark hair, not the mixture he'd love to see. No. It's not meant to be. Leave them alone; forget her, move on, he thinks as he turns away. But he knows it's a lie, and not even remotely possible.

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours to love  
You will see someday  
that all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

The Seam boy shifts, impatient for the train to show up. He needs to see her, his fearless huntress. Against all odds, she survived …But so did _he._ That stupid merchant brat who'd never spoken to her before, only to confess he's madly in love with her. He scoffs. He'd known she was his, until she'd started loving _him_ back. It sickens him. The train arrives and the door opens. There stands the girl he loves. He smiles, he can't help it. She's home and he'll keep her safe forever.

But something is wrong. Her beautiful eyes dance to and fro; she's frightened, feeling like a cornered animal. Then she does the unthinkable, at least to him it is. She reaches for _his_ hand to steady herself. They share a glance and a grin, and it's too much for him to bear. She loves _him,_ the merchant boy, the baker's son. Even if she's in denial, they can all tell. She'll have no time for the coal miner now, not in her big house with her amazing boyfriend. He turns away, appalled.

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

The coal miner, no longer just a Seam boy, stands in the shadows, watching her. She looks tired and eyes the Peacekeepers nervously. When something falls, she jumps. It makes him want to tear his hair out. That victor isn't taking care of her like he could. They haven't talked in months, and he can feel the gap between them. The gap made by _him._

He follows her home, to make sure she's okay. The door opens when she's halfway down the street. _He_ calls her name, she runs into _his _outstretched arms. The blonde boy catches the Seam man's eyes and gives him a tiny nod. _He_ respects him, knows what he's done for them. The couple makes their way inside, a fragile girl tucked under the arm of the boy she loves. He's disgusted, but stands there long after they're gone, unable to walk away.

_You're going through so much  
but I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_I'm stretching but your just out of reach  
you should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
for the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold_

She's trapped. Two people, a boy and a man, light and dark, gentle and ferocious, Merchant and Seam stand before her. She's avoided this moment for so long, but it's finally found her. They cornered her, demanding for her to choose. Easy, right?

That's what she thought. But now, standing between them, she doesn't know. Her childhood friend- her past- or her possible future, the dandelion in the spring? Does she want, no, _need_ the fiery heart that was yielded from the Seam, or the softness that comes from living life as a merchant? The boy and the man hold out their hands, forcing her. Curves that will fit to her body, comfort and calm her, give her a good life. Angels that will cut her, make her bleed, make her mad.

In that moment, the choice is clear and simple. The girl on fire gives the other a glance that says it all- _I'm sorry. But you're not it. He's the one I need_- then takes her choice's outstretched hand. They walk off and she is happy. She knows she has made the right choice.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me._

He stands there, brokenhearted. She chose _him,_ the other. The competition. The coal miner stands there, hand still out, watching her leave. He thought she loved him. But for now, she loves _him._ He will wait, because sooner or later, the merchant _boy_ will break her heart and leave her shattered on the ground. And the man made of angles will be there with open arms.

**I hope it wasn't too confusing. I'm really proud of this one. :3**

**I'll update whenever I write a new one and have time to type it.**

**R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	2. Always

**It's me again!:D Since the last one was a little angsty (I seem to be really good a writing that), here's one with [some] fluff.**

Chapter Two- Always

_My name is Katniss Mellark, I am thirty-nine years old. I live in District 12. I just found out I'm pregnant._

"Katniss? Baby what's wrong?" Peeta sounds so worried and upset. I'm pretty sure that my choking sobs aren't helping.

"I-I-I… I'm… pregnant." It's no more than a whisper, drowning in tears, but he hears me. Peeta tries so hard to keep his face blank. But I can see his excitement; the way he lights up, how his eyes dart from me to my flat- for the moment- stomach.

"Kat, that's…. uh…" He scratches the back of his neck. His wedding ring flashes in the early morning light that's filtering in through the windows.

"How do you really feel about this, Peeta?" I want to see his reaction.

Peeta glances at me nervously, so I nod, telling him to go ahead.

His face breaks into the biggest, sweetest grin I've ever seen and he picks me up and spins me around. Eventually, Peeta sets me down and buries his face in my hair. The hair I left unbraided this morning, for _him._

I remember back to last night, when I let him try to teach me how to bake. Again. How badly it failed. I reminisce of our wedding day, with everyone we hold dear, including grumpy old Haymitch. I think back to our arena days, the rebellion, and how much we _both_ put on the line for the other.

Peeta wants this, I realize. And who am I to deny him this? Who says that maybe, just maybe, I won't want this too?

Slowly, a small smile stretches my face.

"I'm so, so happy Kat," He murmurs into the crown of my head. "Please, _please_ keep her."

"Her?" The smile grows larger.

"Mhm… I can just tell that she's gonna be just like her mama." I let out a small laugh.

"In that case, she's going to be a complete daddy's girl." He chuckles in my ear, making me shiver.

"I'm okay with that." He pauses, and I know what he's going to ask. "Katniss-"

"Okay. Yes." He twirls me around- disbelief written on his face.

"Yes?"

"Yeah! I… I can do this." He quirks an eyebrow at me and I take a deep breath. "Peeta, with out by my side, I can get through anything."

He smiles that sweet smile, the one that takes my breath away.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I won't ever leave you." I know where he's going with this and play along. Except, this isn't playing. This is life for us, reassurances and promises are what keep us together. They surround us, two small people clutching each other in a whirlwind of uncertainties, wrapped securely in our words and actions.

"I love you." He brushes a kiss on my nose; I can feel its hear spreading, warming my body.

"I love you too, baby."

"Stay with me, Peeta."

He leans down, our faces side-by-side. My skin buzzes with his addicting electricity. His mouth moves, I can feel his lips against my ear.

"Always."

**:3 Okay, so reading over this, it's definitely fluffly.**

**Dear Lord, I love fluff.**

**Anywho, R&R my minions! ;P**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


End file.
